En el amor y la guerra todo se vale
by HaruChat-ChanHim
Summary: Se acerca el Baile de Primavera y Castiel, Armin, Lysandro, Kentin y Nathaniel quieren invitar a la misma chica: Sucrette, esta, obviamente, solo puede ir con uno... Pero...¿Quien sera el chico que ganara el corazón de Sucrette? ¿Le dirá que si a uno de ellos o llegaran otros chicos y se robaran el corazón de la chica? Fic dedicado para las Team Harem!


**Holaaa~ les traigo un nuevo fic! Otro de cdm. No se cuantos caps tendrá ya que no se si agregare a todos los ligues a la historia, pero bueno...**

 **Espero les guste!**

 **Ya leyeron el summary, (si, aun no se como se escribe ;-;) así que para que ponerlo no? C:**

 **Comencemos!**

* * *

Un chico de cabello negro estaba sentado en el piso, muy ocupado en su videojuego como para prestarle atención a su gemelo peliazul que le estaba hablando hace media hora, claro que, este no se daba cuenta de que no tenia ni la mas mínima atención de su hermano: Armin.

Alexy:..y se me hace mas comodo- dijo rascándose la nuca- ¿Lo entiendes verdad?- Mira acomplejado a su hermano.

Armin: eh? Ah...claro Alex lo que tu quieras- dijo sin despegar la vista de su videojuego.

Alexy: ¿Entonces no te molesta?-este miro curioso al moreno

Armin: nonono Alexy, ahora dejame en paz.

Alexy:¡Gracias Armin! Eres el mejor!- se despidió de su hermano y se fue caminando casi entusiasmado al aula.

Armin: si aja...-miro la pantalla con cara de frustración, otra vez había perdido, no sabia ni el mismo el porque andaba tan mal en los videojuegos, ya cansado, guardó su juego y se dispuso a dar una vuelta, tenia ganas de ver a cierta personita que no había visto en toda la mañana y que le urgía por ver.

Hablando del rey de Roma...

Armin sonrió para sus adentros mientras veía como Sucrette terminaba de hablar con Alexy y este se Alejaba despidiéndose de la chica.

Armin: Hey! Sucrette!- ella volteo a verlo y dio una gran sonrisa, una que hizo suspirar al chico de ojos azules.

Sucrette: ¡Armin! ¿Como estas? Acabo de hablar con tu hermano- dijo con una sonrisa.

Armin:si...eso veo- dio una leve sonrisa- Estoy muy bien gracias...y tu?

Sucrette: Bien, Bien, gracias- hizo una pequeña pausa- Oye, tu iras a...-no pudo continuar ya que escucho una voz proveniente del pasillo que la llamaba, sonrió al verle- ¡Hola Nathaniel!

Armin fruncio el ceño, no es que le cayera mal el chico, de hecho, se llevaban muy bien, pero siempre llegaba a interrumpir cuando estaba a solas con Sucrette.

Nathaniel: Sucrette, necesito tu ayuda para encontrar unos papeles que me faltan, no se donde los habré dejado y es muy importante que los tenga para cuando finalice él día. ¿Me ayudarías por favor? -le miro con suplica.

Sucrette: claro que si! Los amigos se ayudan entre ellos- los ojos de Nathaniel mostraron algo de desilución pero no lo demostró.

Armin _: Directo a la friendzone..._ -pensó Armin

Nathaniel: Bueno...vamos-toma a Sucrette del brazo y esto hace que Armin se altere- oh, y hola Armin- El Chico Gamer le dio una sonrisa fingida mientras veía como el rubio y la chica se alejaban.

* * *

-Hey...

-...

-Hey

-...

-Hey!

-...

-HEY!

-...

-LYSANDRO ME ESCUCHAS?!

-Eh? oh perdón Castiel, estaba tratando de recordar donde deje mi libreta- el pelirrojo se dio una palmada en la cara.

Castiel: siempre es lo mismo contigo

Lysandro: bueno, ¿Querias decirme algo?

Castiel: Si...bueno...¿que opinas de Sucrette?- el de cabello blanco le miro confunfido.

Lysandro: pues...¿Por que la pregunta?- Castiel se sonrojo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Lysandro.

Castiel: por nada- se notaba nervioso- Pero responde la pregunta.

Lysandro: ¿Te gusta Sucrette?-Castiel se sonrojo al maximo- ¡Te gusta Sucrette!-Había un tono de molestia en esa frase.

Castiel: Claro que no!

Lysandro:Claro que si!

-Que no!

-Es mas que obvio que si!

-No!

-Si!

-no!

-si!

-NO!

-SI!

-ENE O, NO! ENTIENDES?!

Lysandro lo miro sospechoso.

Lysandro: entonces que?

Castiel: mira, solo te diré que cuando la veo, me dan ganas de enterrarsela- Dijo como si nada y Lysandro le miro fijamente.

Lysandro: Castiel...-este le miro- Eso no es nada victoriano...-Castiel solo se río.

* * *

Alexy iba caminando por los pasillos del instituto cuando alfin diviso a quien buscaba

Alexy: Kentin!- El chico le miro.

Kentin: Hola Alexy- comenzó a caminar junto a él.

Alexy: ¿Vas a ir al Baile de Primavera?

Kentin: Pues si encuentro pareja así...¿Por que? ¿Vas a invitarme?-Dijo mientras sonreía divertido.

Alexy: Ha! No, en realidad ya tengo pareja- Kentin se sorprendió pero se alegro por su amigo.

Kentin: Hey! Eso es genial! ¿Quien es?

Alexy: oh, es- Volteo al escuchar la voz de Violeta llamandolo- Luego te veo Armin, voy a hablar con Violeta- le sonrió y se fue con la chica.

Kentin solo los miro con una sonrisa, ya no hacia falta preguntarle a Alexy quien iba a ser su pareja, pudo notarlo cuando vio como el chico y Violeta se iban de la mano.

Kentin Volteo al escuchar la risa de Sucrette.

Sucrette: Ha, te has caido- le dijo ella tendiéndole la mano a Nathaniel para ayudarle a levantarse, este le acepto con gusto.

Nathaniel: wow, di no me dices no me doy cuenta- le sonrió

Sucrette: Tu y Castiel se llevarían muy bien.-El rubio la fulminó con la mirada- perdon- Dijo rascándose la nuca.

Kentin solo seguía viéndola embobado, Su sintió una mirada sobre ella, empezó a observar por los alrededores hasta que se encontró con unos ojos verdes brillantes. Dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver a Mentón mirándola, con la mano le hizo un gesto saludándolo, Kentin, con un ligero rubor, hizo lo mismo, sintiendo como sus latidos empezaban a acelerarse.

Nathaniel quien miro la escena, saludo con la cabeza a Kentin y se llevó a Sucrette de ese lugar.

El castaño luego de cinco minutos reacciono y se marcho de allí.

* * *

Lysandro estaba sentado en la escalera, mirando a la nada, pensando en si de verdad su amigo pelirrojo sentía más que amistad por Sucrette.

Le molestaba, y mucho.

Quería a apoyarlo pero tampoco podía dejar pasar los sentimientos que el tenia hacia Sucrette.

Lysandro no solo la quería, el la amaba, la anhelaba.

Suspiro frustrado tomándose la cabeza con las manos, luego se dirigió hacia el sótano para buscar su libreta que aun no podía encontrar.

Allí se encontró con Armin...

Ninguno dijo nada, Armin estaba ocupado en su videojuego y Lysandro era muy callado.

Así que Lysandro se sentó silenciosamente en un rincón...Tenia que hablar con Castiel.

Pero no sabia como...miro al chico que aun seguía muy ocupado en sus asuntos, Lysandro iba a hablarle cuando escucho un timbre que indicaba que la hora de descanso había acabado, volvió la mirada hacia Armin pero este iba subiendo las escaleras para ir al aula, sin despegar la vista de su videojuego.

El Victoriano solo le siguio hasta llegar a su destino.

Armin: eh? Oh, hola Lysandro, no te vi llegar.

Lysandro: ¿me puedes dar un consejo?

La pregunta tomo desprevenido a Armin-Eh, si claro.

Lysandro: quiero invitar a Sucrette al baile de primavera.

Armin: ¡¿Q-Que?!

Lysandro: Pero Castiel también quiere.

Armin: ¡¿CASTIEL TAMBIEN?!

Kentin: ¡¿QUE?!- Lysandro y Armin le miraron- que?

Armin: ¿Cuando llegaste?

Kentin: he estado todo el tiempo aquí chicos.

Lysandro: oh, vale.

Kentin: ahora, volviendo al tema...¡¿Que fue lo que digiste?!

Nathaniel: -entrando al aula- ¿se puede saber por que hacen tanto escandalo?

Kentin: ¡Castiel quiere invitar a Sucrette al baile de primavera!

Lysandro: Eh, calmense tampoco es para tan-

Nathaniel: ¡Pero no puede hacer eso!- dijo molesto.

Kentin: ¡Lo se! ¡Yo planeaba invitarla también!

Armin: Ah?!

Nathaniel miro con el ceño fruncido a Kentin - Y-Yo también quería invitarla!

Armin: ¡¿USTEDES TAMBIEN?!- Armin tenia un tono de preocupación.

Todos miraron Armin.

Armin: ah...bueno, yo también quiero INVITAR A SUCRETTE.-Dijo con firmeza y seguridad.

Castiel paso a buscar algo a su casillero cuando escucho demasiada bulla proveniente del aula. Iba a revisar que diablos estaba pasando cuando escucho algo que lo dejo atonito.

-¡Lysandro también quiere invitar a Sucrette!-

Rápidamente abrió la puerta y busco a Lysandro con la mirada, al encontrarlo lo miro con desprecio, no podía creer que su mejor amigo quisiera llevar al baile a la chica que a EL le gustaba.

Luego vio a los demás, todos tenían rencor en sus miradas.

Los cinco se miraron entre si, Era como si fuera a empezar una carrera, ellos eran los participantes (corredores) y Sucrette era la meta.

Todos querían llegar a ella primero.

Ellos lo sabían.

La Guerra había comenzado.

* * *

 **Y ¿ Que les pareció?**

 **¡Si quieren que continúe esta historia dejen un review!**

 **si no...ps no hagan nada (?**

 **Bueno, con toda el alma deseo que les haya gustado la idea de este fic! nwn**

 **Y eso...bueno...nos leemos en el próximo cap! (Que haya segundo depende de ustedes ;3)**

 **Bye byeee~**


End file.
